Stardis
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Doctor Who Star Wars cross. When Amy and Eleventh Doctor are forced into a black hole, they crash and meet Anakin and Obi-wan. But what made the Tardis crash and who's responsible? As they go on their quest the heroes unravel a devious plot to, not only kill the Doctor, but the heroes of the Republic as well. Will Silence fall or will the heroes triumph? R
1. Ship Well, Tardis Wrecked

**Hello everyone! So look I know the idea of Star Wars meeting Doctor Who is very stupid and unlikely but hear me out! You might enjoy it. I got the idea while watching Sherlock last night! It was the end of series two and I cried when Sherlock... well Spoilers ladies and gents are River Song's thing not mine so to all you Sherlock fans who know what I'm talking about it was sad wasn't it. Amy is in this story along with the eleventh doctor and maybe Rory. Here it is. Maybe a series depending on the reviews. Not set in the Clone Wars universe people. While it's a good show, I can't see the Doctor in it. Sorry. Also I'm redoing my Doctor to be more hyper.  
**

**Summary: When the Tardis is thrown in a space storm, it takes Amy and the Doctor to a different galaxy far far away. There they met Anakin Skywalker and together the heroes discover a plot to silence the Doctor once and for all. Please R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I'M SAYIN IT ONCE AND THAT'S IT!  
**

** Heroes: Anakin Skywalker, Doctor Who, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Amy Pond, maybe Rory, River Song for sure, and Padme Amidala.  
**

**Villians: Daleks, Count Dooku, Prisoner Zero, Possibly Weeping Angels but they will only be in like a chapter or two.  
**

** ''This is where the fun begins.'' Anakin Skywalker Episode III Revenge of the Sith.  
**

** ''I am the Doctor. Basically... _run_'' Eleventh Doctor The Pandorica Opens.  
**

**''I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time. I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life.'' Skylar Grey I Need A Doctor.  
**

**Tardis in Deep Space.**

''Doctor, there's something a bit odd up ahead,'' Amy Pond said.

She was a tall, lean, Scottish, ginger. Pretty and kind. Amy was smart and had met the Doctor when she was very little. She had been with the Doctor for almost a year now. She looked out of the small window of the Tardis, which was disguised as a telephone booth. Space, which was usually calm and starry, was now just black and blue swirls.

Amy looked at the doctor, wishing her fiancee was here. But he had stayed behind to work on a surprise for Amy. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the Doctor.

_The Doctor,_ Amy thought.

This doctor was unlike any other Amy Pond had ever met. He wore a beige jacket and a white button up shirt. His hair was down to about his chin and slicked so it looked better on one side. He wore beige pants and brown shows and socks. And a red bow tie. Because bow ties were ever so cool.

The eleventh doctor was working furiously with the controls. The sonic screwdriver he was using was not working, so that meant something was really wrong. He still fiddled with the controllers, however. The Doctor never did give up. That was one of his annoying qualities.

''Pond, what's outside the window,'' the Doctor asked, not looking up.

''Just black and blue swirly stuff,'' Amy responded.

''Black and blue swirly stuff. Well, that's not very good now is it, Pond,'' the Doctor repeated in a whisper.

There was a short pause followed by a loud bang. Suddenly, the ship lost power and it began to freeze. Amy wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't been this cold since the Dream Lord messed with the Tardis. She let out a shaky gasp.

''No, Amy,'' the Doctor said, almost reading her thoughts,''It's not him. He's gone. Well, he would have been taunting us by now.''

Amy nodded, thankful. But the Doctor looked rather worried. He ran up the stairs in the Tardis. He came back down within seconds with a grave expression on his face.

''Engines fried. Someone broke into my controls... again,'' he said.

''Well, what do we do now,'' Amy asked, Scottish accent heavy.

Her accent always seemed to get heavier when she was nervous.

''We go into the storm,'' he responded simply.

''You mean that the black blue swirly thing is a storm,'' she asked, dully.

''Yes. Now Pond, I suggest that you hold onto the hand rail,'' the Doctor said,''This is not going to be a fun ride. However it will be fast.''

Amy threw herself onto the rail next to the Doctor right before the Tardis began to jerk forward, going towards the black and blue abyss.

**Star Wars Universe Anakin Skywalker's Ship.**

''Hey, Obi-wan, I think we've got a problem over there,'' Anakin Skywalker said from the commlink in his starfighter.

Anakin looked at the blue and black swirl interrupting the once calm space. While over Tatooine there was usually fighting, the space was calm for a Sepratist occupied area.

He looked across the space to see his former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. He was an older man who had light brown hair and a beard that matched. He had kind blue eyes which wee looking into Anakin's ocean blue ones.

''I saw it. I was wondering if you had noticed it,'' the older man responded.

''It's kinda hard to miss. I was just wondering if you saw since your eyes are a bit well, old.'' Anakin smirked.

Obi-wan was going to retort when a large box shot out of it. It flew past them and shot to the sandy planet below.

''Holy crap,'' Anakin yelled.

''Language,'' Obi-wan scolded, but truth be told, he was just as shocked as Anakin.

A _box_ had just been shot into space. A freakin box!

''We have to get down there,'' Anakin said.

''Anakin, it was just a box. I doubt people would be inside,'' Obi-wan said,''It was probably space debri.''

''Probably, but what about civilians? That could have easily hit a town or something!'' Skywalker protested on the other line.

''All right. Since you're so worried, we'll go check it out,'' Obi-wan said.

Together, they turned their ships towards the planet and prepared to land. They had no idea that what they found on that box would lead them into possibly one of the biggest plots to take control of the universe ever discovered.

**Tardis Outskirts Tatooine**

''Hey, are you okay,'' a voice asked Amy Pond.

She had passed out and her vision was blurred. Her hearing was muffled so the voice sounded a bit morphed.

''Mam,'' the masculine voice asked again.

As her vision cleared she could see a tall ,handsome man and a very bright sun. The man had deep, blue eyes, and hair like the Doctors except his hair was curled. He had more muscles then the Doctor, which were hidden under brown and black armor. He had a black vest and a brown robe thing underneath. He had brown leggings on and black knee high boots. She looked at him, unresponsive.

''Can you hear me? What's your name,'' the man asked again.

''Amy Pond.''

The man smiled.

''What kind of name is Amy Pond,'' he asked.

''You think my names funny, you should hear the Doctor's. Oh my God! The Doctor,'' she yelled.

Amy flew herself up and searched the area for him. She saw two very odd ships, a banged up Tardis, another man, and... The Doctor!

She pushed passed the man and ran towards the Doctor who was leaning on a ship, talking to the other man.

''Doctor,'' she yelled.

Amy flung her arms around the Doctor and he hugged her back, briefly. He could tell she was holding in sobs. When they broke apart she smacked him on the arm.

''I thought you were dead. Damn you,'' she said.

''Look, Amy, I'm alright. Okay? We're safe,'' he said, running her arms.

She sniffled and nodded. The older man looked at her. He had clothes similar to the other mans, except his were white. He had kinder, blue eyes and a light brown hair which matched his beard. He gave off a very fatherly vibe, but Amy hated it when people stared. Especially when she cryed.

''What are you lookin at,'' she said.

''I'm sorry. I did not mean to alarm you. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi,'' the older man said, extending his hand.

Amy looked from the man's face to his hand and shook once.

''Name's Amy Pond.''

''Yes, the Doctor told me about you,'' Obi-wan responded.

''Oh, I hope not,'' she muttered, letting go of the man's hand.

''Hey, Obi-wan,'' a voice yelled from beyond the trio,''What kind of ship is this again?''

Amy turned to see the man who had helped her standing on the Tardis, which was now on its side.

''A...ummm... Forgive me, but what do you call that box again,'' Obi-wan asked the Doctor.

''A Tardis,'' the Doctor responded.

''A Tardis,'' Obi-wan yelled back.

''Tardis? Okay. I think it would help if I mention that I've never seen one of these things before,'' the man yelled back.

Amy stalked over to him.

She stood in front of the Tardis and folded her arms over her chest.

''O' course you haven't seen a Tardis! They aren't even supposed to exist,'' she snapped at him.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help your Majesty,'' the man snapped back, hopping down from a-top the Tardis.

''Well... fine,'' she said.

''Good,'' he said.

''Great,'' she practically yelled.

Amy had her hands in fists at her sides. She could feel her cheeks getting hot.

''Nice to know that the fall didn't damage your lungs,'' he retorted, walking away.]

''Prat,'' she muttered.

The man turned back to her, smirking.

''What did you just call me,'' he asked.

''A prat. Bother you fly boy?''

''What's a prat?''

Amy rolled her eyes. She walked away angry. He knew what a prat was. He had to. It was one of the basic insults where she came from. But she wasn't in London now, was she?

She stormed over to the Doctor. She wanted to go home. Badly.

Sepratist Shuttle

Count Dooku looked at the droids in front of him. They were not the normal ones, no. These were Daleks. Blasted to his realm by someone called the Doctor.

''Just so we are clear,'' the Sith lord said,''We give you the Doctor, you give us technology and you leave our system, correct?''

A red and black machine rolled forward.

''That is correct. We must exterminate the Doctor,'' it yelled in a robotic voice.

''All right.

**That's chapter one. River and Rory'll be here soon! Promise! Please Review. **


	2. The Daleks Are Coming!

**Here's the next chapter. So do you like where this is going so far? Think it's a good storyline? Review. I'm all for every one has there own opinion but please no flames! And no this will not be an Amy/Anakin fic! I don't right slashes. Yes, there was a bit of flirting in the first chap between the two but that's because they both have playful and teasing spirits! Also... Nah, you'll read and figure it out, I don't want to give away too may Spoilers, now do I? ;) Robindjtsd11 for reviewing and for being a doctor who fan with me! Special shout outs to all my reviewers!  
**

**Oh and before I forget, andrewjeeves, since I didn't PM you, thank you for putting this story on your alerts.  
**

**Tatooine Outskirts  
**

''So, is there anyone you can comm to come fix this?'' Anakin asked Amy.

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in the cockpit of his fighter. He was trying to look up anyone who had possibly seen a Tardis by pulling up old machine records. So far, nothing.

''Comm,'' she repeated, arching her eyebrow.

''Yeah. You know... call,'' he said.

Amy reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her I-phone and punched in Rory's number. She tapped it with her fingers, as it was making a weird beeping sound. Anakin laughed.

Amy glared at him.

''Something funny, rocket for brains,'' she snapped.

''What the hell is that? You don't have a comm link?'' he said, holding up a tiny black object.

She stormed away towards the Doctor who was using his sonic screwdriver to scan the ship.

''If that Anokon-'' she started, leaning on the Tardis.

''_Anakin_,'' the Doctor corrected, still scanning the Tardis.

''Whatever! If he makes a joke at me one more time...''

The Doctor smirked lightly as the screwdriver beeped.

''Is that good,'' Amy asked, looking at the screwdriver like it was her only hope.

The Doctor looked down at the screwdriver. _Intruder_ was what it read.

''Nope. We are officially stuck here. Something forced the Tardis to shut down, something forced us to come to this universe. But why? And how?'' the Doctor asked, suddenly walking around the Tardis.

''That would have been utterly impossible. Absolutely no way. Uh uh,'' he said, running his hands up and down the telephone booth,''Unless...''

The Doctor stopped short and gazed in front of him at the sand.

''Unless,'' Amy asked, pushing him to go on.

''Unless something from the inside managed to bring us down. But where would someone have the technology to do that?,'' he asked.

She stare at him as he leaned against the Tardis thinking.

The Doctor got up after moments of silence and searched around. He sprinted off in the distance and Amy watched him with an eyebrow arched. He looked back over his shoulder and turned.

''Well, come along, Pond,'' he shouted at her.

Amy launched herself from the Tardis running after him. Amy and her raggedy, old doctor.

''Anakin, I thought I told you to concentrate on finding help for these people,'' Obi-wan Kenobi scolded at his former Padawan.

''Obi-wan look at this,'' Anakin said, ignoring the previous statement.

The older man rolled his eyes and looked at the screen Anakin was pointing at. It showed an image of space two months ago.

''And...'' Obi-wan asked, hoping to get to the point.

''Just watch,'' Anakin said.

After about two minutes of nothing. A black and blue swirl formed. Moments later, a ship flew out. It looked like a wide disk and it had several markings on it.

''That's not good,'' a voice from, behind them said.

They turned to see the Doctor and Amy. They both looked a bit shaken by the image on the screen.

''You know that ship,'' Obi-wan asked.

He and Anakin exchanged a quick glance. The Doctor sighed.

''When did that happen,'' he asked, sternly.

''When did what happen,'' Obi-wan asked.

''That! That ship! When did it get here,'' the Doctor yelled.

''Doctor, calm down,'' Amy yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

''About two months ago,'' Anakin said, furrowing his eyebrows at the Doctor's behavior.

The Doctor slumped on the ship and sat in the sand. Amy knelt beside him.

''Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. That's not good. That's definitely not good,'' the Doctor muttered.

''Doctor, what's on that ship,'' Obi-wan asked.

''_The Daleks_,'' he answered.

''What are the Daleks,''Anakin asked.

The Doctor laughed.

''Oh, of course you don't know what the Daleks are. You didn't even know what a bloody _Tardis_ was,'' the Doctor muttered.

''The Daleks are a race of alien, well they're machines actually, but they're from another planet. They think everyone is 'impure' and they need to 'exterminate' imperfections. It's a pointless dream that always ends in blood shed and me stopping them and then they come back,'' the Doctor said.

''Oh, we have things like that. Except they're an army. We call them Sepratists,'' Anakin said.

Obi-wan gave him a dark glare. And once again the Doctor laughed.

''Then you've probably got yourself a Marvel team up, then. Except if The Daleks have joined with these Sepratist people, the Daleks will kill them once they get what they want. That's what they do. Nasty things to deal with,'' he said.

''What do they want?'' Obi-wan asked.

The Doctor frowned. Amy was worried. He was going of his rocker with all the Dalek things. She knew he would get angry and throw fits about them, but sh had never, ever seen him this upset about them.

''I don't know. But I won't _let_ them get it,'' the Doctor said.

''Why? If they offer it for peace wouldn't it be-'' Anakin started, but the Doctor cut him off.

''Because that's my job. I _am_ the Doctor, and I_ will_ take the Daleks down to hell and let them shake hands with the devil,'' the Doctor said.

_Oh, great_, Amy thought, _Now we're off to do something stupid and life threatening... again. _

**So here's the second chapter. Hope you like it and hope you review. I'll write even if you don't because I'm having fun with this! But reviews do help!  
**


	3. Hello, Sweetie

**Here's the next chapter for Stardis!  
**

Tatooine Outskirts

''Doctor, are you okay,'' Amy asked.

They were alone. Anakin had gone to find some information about anyone who might know what the Tardis was. They both knew that was a lost cause. Obi-wan had gone to get parts for his ship.

The Doctor was sitting on the sand leaning on the Tardis. He had his eyes closed, but opened them as Amy squatted next to him.

''No, I'm not okay. Nothing about this is okay, Amy. The Daleks You being here. We don't even know where here is,'' he said, a bit annoyed she had even asked the question.

Amy looked at him.

''We've been in worse situations before,'' she said.

''No, we haven't. Amy, the Daleks caused the Tardis to crash. They had to be inside to mess her up. They were inside the Tardis. There's no telling what they found out or know. They could destroy the whole universe if they got enough information out of the Tardis,'' he said.

The Doctor sounded defeated. He had never sounded so down ever. Amy stood up.

''You're the Doctor for cryin out loud! You go back in time! You save the universe! And just because the Daleks got into your bloody Tardis, you're going to sit here and pout about it? That's not the Doctor I know,'' she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Amy,'' he began.

''Don't Amy me,'' she started.

''It's impossible! They made the situation more personal then it already was. They broke into the Tardis they could know everything about me, about you, about Rory, about River. They could know all of my weak spots all of my plans! And, as far as I know, they have control of the Tardis,'' he said.

''So take it back,'' a voice said.

Tatooine Mos Eisley Cantina Bar

''Ya ain't here to start trouble again, is ya,'' the bartender asked Anakin.

Anakin had always come in this bar to catch bounty hunters. That usually included a brawl and a mess for the bartender to clean up afterwards. Everyone in the bar who he had arrested was either too drunk to remember him or choose not to. Smart move on their part.

A woman and a man were sitting next to him, they seemed to be ease dropping, but Anakin shrugged the feeling off.

''Not today. I actually was wondering if anyone new came in, recently,'' he asked.

''Ya have ta narrow it down. People come in here by the boat loads everyday,'' the bartender said.

Anakin leaned in. He didn't want lots of people knowing what he was saying.

''How about people who were talking about a Tardis or a Dalek? Any of those people,'' Anakin asked.

The man and the woman next to him got up and left. Anakin watched them leave.

The bartender watched them and gave Anakin a stern look.

''Might want to watch your mouth. It'll get ya in trouble,'' the bartender said.

He walked over to another person sitting at the circular bar and waited on them. Anakin walked out the bar after the two strangers.

_They know something_, he thought.

Tatooine Alley Way Outside Mos Eisley Cantina

''River, what are we doing out here,'' Rory Williams asked River Song.

They had been transported here a few short weeks ago. Well, they had been sucked into a black hole in Rory's living room while River was visiting.

''He knows something about the Tardis. It went missing over two months ago and he mentioned it. So we are waiting for that man at the bar to come out,'' she said.

As if on cue, the man they had seen in the bar walked out. He stopped in the entrance of the alley way with his back towards them, obviously trying to track the pair. In one swift, River had a gun to the stranger's head.

''Hands up,'' she said.

The man did so and turned around. He looked at the two with deep blue eyes, inspecting them.

''How do you know about the Tardis,'' River asked, holding the gun near the man's head.

''Why does it matter to you,'' he asked in a deep masculine voice.

''You didn't answer my question,'' River said.

''You didn't answer mine,'' he snapped back.

''Well, in all fairness, she did ask first,'' said Rory who was a bit scared about the situation.

The man looked at him over River's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

''Is he your boyfriend,'' the man asked.

''God, no,'' Rory said,''I'm taken by a very lovely woman named Amy Pond, thank you very much.''

The man's eyes widened.

''You know Amy Pond,'' he asked Rory.

''Yes, I bloody know her. We are engaged,'' Rory snapped.

''So you must know the doctor too,'' the man said.

''You know the Doctor? Well, where is he,'' Rory asked.

''How do we know someone didn't pay you to say that,'' River asked.

''I can take you to him,'' the man offered.

''Fine. But I'm having my gun on you the whole time. And if it's a trap, I'll blow your brains out,'' River said.

''Fair enough,'' the man said.

Together, the three set out towards the sand dunes ahead.

Tatooine One Hour Later Outskirts

''No I will Amy you! They made the situation more personal then it already was. They broke into the Tardis they could know everything about me, about you, about Rory, about River. They could know all of my weak spots all of my plans! And, as far as I know, they have control of the Tardis,'' Rory and River heard the Doctor yell.

River was overjoyed to see the Doctor, even if he was yelling.

''So take it back,'' River said.

River put her gun in it's holster and looked at the Doctor who seemed angry and annoyed at the same time.

''Hello Sweetie,'' she said as she walked toward the Doctor.

'''Hello Sweetie', seriously? Why is that always your big 'hello?' Not nice to see you aren't dead,'' the Doctor asked.

''Well, I could plainly see that you weren't dead,''River said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

''Did you miss me,'' she asked.

The Doctor just smirked as a response.

''Rory,'' Amy yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

''Nice to see you too, sweetheart,'' he said, returning the hug.

''What are you doing here,'' she asked, breaking the embrace.

''Well, I got sucked into a black hole and... poof! Here I am,'' he said.

''I'm so happy to see you,'' she said, hugging him again,''I never thought I would get to hug you or see you or hear your really bad jokes again!''

''Yeah... hey! My jokes aren't that bad,'' he said.

Amy just smiled, widely.

''So, what do we know about the situation,'' River asked.

The Doctor frowned and Amy's smile almost vanished.

''The Daleks were inside the Tardis and took control of it, but you already heard that bit. And we crash landed here and I'm not sure where here is,'' the Doctor said, gravely.

River smirked a bit.

''Well then, looks like we've got our work cut out for us,'' she said

**So there you go. River and Rory were in this. R&R. And no, that doesn't stand for River and Rory. Well, it could but oh you know what it means!**


	4. Warning: Danger Ahead

**Wow 90 hits in the first FOUR days? Really? Thank you so much! If anyone wants to give me ideas about the story please PM me. I will give you full credit if I use it! But don't tell me in a review. As much as I trust the sight people may steal the idea and that would not be very good. Now on with the story.**

Tatooine Outskirts

''Well, the rescue ship should be here any minute,'' Obi-wan Kenobi said as he approached the wreckage of the Tardis.

The older Jedi looked at the two new people who were standing with the Doctor, Amy, and Anakin.

The male was skinny, with spiky hair, he had pale blue eyes and a face that looked sad or worried or both. He had a black jacket on with a plaid shirt. He wore jeans that weren't skin tight, but they weren't exactly loose. He had beat up converse on and he had a slight rip near the calf of the jeans.

The woman, however, looked hard and tough. She had frizzy, curled hair and was obviously the eldest of the group, aside from Obi-wan. Her brown eyes looked like she was searching for trouble as she inspected him. The woman had her hand on the holster of her gun, making no effort to hide it. She wore a black trench coat and black pants along with an odd bracelet that looked like a key pad. She had a black vest on over her shirt and she wore a black belt.

He looked at Anakin with an eyebrow raised. Anakin sighed and shook his head.

''Who are these people,'' he asked to no one particularly.

''Friends of the Doctor,'' Anakin responded.

''Ah, nice to meet you. I am Obi-wan Kenobi. And, you are,'' the older man asked extending his hand.

''River. River Song,'' the woman said shaking his hand.

She dropped her hand from the gun's holster and relaxed a little.

The boy however shook his hand nervously.

''I'm Rory Williams. Amy's fiancee,'' he said.

''Oh, congratulations,'' Obi-wan said, as they released their hands.

Amy rolled her eyes as Rory stood next to her.

''Yup, he's very proud of that, he is,'' she said.

Rory smiled, embarrassed.

The Doctor stepped forward.

''Excuse me, but did you say _rescue ship_,'' the Doctor asked.

''Umm, yes. We need to get off this planet. It doesn't appear that anyone here knows of this Tardis thing, so it's a priority to get to a more... advanced planet. Like Naboo,'' the older man said.

''But what about the string of deaths there lately,'' Anakin asked.

''They think it's just a thief,'' Obi-wan responded.

''Maybe. But a thief who kills six people with their hands? I don't think so,'' Anakin said.

''Sorry to interrupt such a lovely conversation, but we can't just leave the Tardis here,'' the Doctor said,''Someone could steal it or break it or the Daleks could come and...''

''I'll stay here with the Tardis,'' River said.

''No, you bloody will _not_,'' the Doctor said, turning to face her.

''I can handle myself, thank you,'' she said.

''No, I won't let you,'' the Doctor said.

''I'm _River Song_, Doctor. You should know by now, you don't argue with me, because you will lose. And last I checked you were not the boss of me, _sweetie_. So thank you for the concern, but I don't need it,'' she said, folding her arms across her chest.

''With all do respect, mam, you don't know Tatooine,'' Obi-wan said.

River turned to him and gave him a death glare.

''With all due respect, you don't know me,'' she said.

''Yes, _but_,'' Obi-wan began.

Amy tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head,

''You're not going to win against River,'' she said.

The Jedi Master sighed.

''I can handle myself, Gents,'' River said.

Anakin's comm, went off just then.

''Sir,'' Commander Cody said over the comm,''We just landed.''

''Great. We'll be there in a few moments,'' Anakin said.

River smiled.

''You boys have fun now. Oh, and sweetie, don't damage your face too much. And fix your bow tie,'' River said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled knowing that meant,_ You better come back alive or I will kill you_.

Anakin smirked and turned his back, walking in the direction o the hangar. Amy, Rory, the Doctor and Obi-wan followed behind him. The Doctor looked back at River and she rolled her eyes and motioned him to move with the group. The Doctor sighed and soldiered on.

As soon as the five were out of ear shot, River hung her head.

''Be safe my love,'' she whispered.

Space Sepratist Shuttle

''So the plan is to lure this Doctor and the Jedi to Naboo,'' Count Dooku asked the four Daleks.

''Yes. That is correct,'' the alien said.

''May I ask why,'' the Count asked.

''We have set a trap for him. We will exterminate him and his companions. The Doctor will fall and the Daleks will rise,'' the machine yelled.

''How,'' he asked.

''We have, reluctantly, asked for help,'' a red Dalek said.

The Count just nodded. He didn't care as long as he got what he wanted. And what he wanted was Skywalker and his Master dead.

Naboo Main Hangar

The Republic shuttle landed and the group stepped out. The whole flight, the Doctor was examining things with his Sonic Screwdriver muttering, 'Interesting,' or 'Amazing,' or 'Stunning,' when the Screwdriver beeped.

Amy was happy to get away from him as they stepped off the hangar. Rory followed closely behind her. He had annoyed her too. Rory had given Anakin dirty looks the whole flight. Anakin had just smirked at him.

_My boys_, she thought, _Of course I had to have the jealous fiancee ad the raggedy old Doctor!_

Amy looked to see the Doctor staring at the ships and the people. Rory looked over at him and raised his eyebrow.

A woman came running up to the group just then. She had curly hair like River's except it was much more thick and a dark, chocolate brown. She had kind brown eyes and she wore a white jump had metal bracelets on her arms, just below her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun but two strands of her hair hung curled on either side of her face. She wore a beige wrap and a beige belt in which Amy could see a very odd gun. She smiled warmly at the group and Amy noticed she blushed slightly when she saw Anakin. Of course, girls notice that sort of detail better then boys.

Anakin smiled when he saw her. Amy noticed that his eyes brightened like when he saw her. Like when Rory saw Amy. He didn't have that sad puppy look.

''I'm glad you could come, Master Jedi. Who's this,'' she asked motioning towards the three strangers.

Anakin looked back at the group as if remembering they were there.

''Oh, well this is uhh...,'' he said motioning towards Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

''I'm Amy Pond,'' she said.

The girls shook hands.

''Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Padme Amidala,'' the woman said.

Padme looked at Rory who was staring at her. His eyes widened as he tried not to laugh at her outfit.

Amy nudged him with her elbow and he snapped back to reality.

''I'm Rory Williams,'' he said.

She shook hands briefly with him. The Doctor, however was looking at his Sonic Screwdriver as it started to beep. He walked closer to Padme and it beeped louder.

''Tell me Miss...,'' he said, forgetting her name.

''Padme,'' she said.

''Yes, Miss Padme, have you been to any graveyards lately,'' he asked.

Padme seemed a bit stunned, but she sighed an answered his question.

''Yes. That's where all the murders have taken place,'' she said, sadly.

''And are there statues in these grave yards?''

''Yes. Of course there are.''

''Ah-ha! Just as I thought,'' the Doctor exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him and raised their eyebrows.

''I think I know what killed those people,'' he said as he looked darkly at the screwdriver.

''What,'' Padme asked.

''Statues'' he said.

Amy's eyes widened. The Angels were here.

''Statues,'' Anakin asked in disbelief.

''Yes. Statues. We need to get to that graveyard now,'' the Doctor said.

''I've got a bad feeling about this,'' Anakin muttered as the group ran towards a shuttle.

**So yup. I bet you guys didn't see the Angels coming this soon. Please R&R**


	5. You Are Now Entering The Graveyard Bye

**Here's the next chapter. And 144 hits in the first week? I'm dreaming! Thank you all for liking it so much! If you're creeped out by the angels I suggest you 1st. Not blink. 2nd. Don't read the next few chapters if they really scare you. Seriously that's the only warning. And I forgot to write this earlier but, this story is dedicated to my sister who first introduced me to the Doctor.**

Naboo Main Graveyard

The Doctor, the Two Jedi Knights, Senator Amidala, Amy, Rory, and the clone troopers were standing in front of the gates to the cemetery. The Angels were obviously pushed into the back of the grave yard, hiding. It was just before nightfall and an eerie feeling was being passed around the group.

The Doctor turned to the group before they entered through the gates, which were vine entangled, and addressed them as if addressing a group of tourists. Their group consisted of several clone troopers, Two Jedi, Amy, Rory, A Senator, and the Doctor himself.

''Right then. Now, a couple of warnings. If anyone sees a statue, stare at it, however do not stare at it in the eye, if you do... well you're toast. If you have to back away from it, for the love of Pete, make sure there is no statue behind you. Stay with a partner at all times. The Angels are your main concern, but follow all my rules for all statues. And don't shoot them if your alone. If you are indeed alone, I'm sorry, but there's really no hope for you after that. When you turn your back, if you take out one their own, your death will not be a peacefull one. Am I understood,'' the Doctor said.

A group of clones started laughing.

''Oh, give me a _break_. Beware of the statues? Please,'' one said.

''Commander, we don't fully know about this situation. I would listen to the,'' Obi-wan said, but he was cut off.

''No way. I'm going in there and I'm going to prove that the crying angels aren't even real,'' the rude clone said as he marched passed the Doctor into the graveyard.

Amy watched as the doors shut behind him, then she turned into Rory's chest. Rory wrapped his arms around Amy and rested his chin on her red locks. The Doctor turned his head and closed his eyes as the gates behind him closed and he heard the clone's footsteps disappear.

It was quiet for a few moments before a man's scream broke the silence. The scream ended shortly after it began. Amy shook a little in Rory's arms. She was a tough girl, but the angels had scarred her. They had almost killed her the last time the Doctor had faced off with them.

''All right then. Will anyone else ignore me, or will you all _smarten_ _up_ and listen to me,'' the Doctor asked.

No one moved, except Rory who was rubbing Amy's arm, calming her down.

''Right then. Stick with a partner, don't blast the Angels unless you're in a group, don't close your eyes if you see a statue and... oh. And _don't look into their eyes_,'' the Doctor said.

''But what if we do,'' a clone asked.

The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory, shook his head and sighed.

''I don't discuss that, just don't do it,'' the Doctor sighed.

The Doctor turned his back to the group and walked in. He could hear the group walk slowly in behind him. Many had their guns cocked.

The Doctor looked around with his Sonic Screwdriver as they entered. The graveyard resembled an Amazonian Rain Forest. It had trees with large leaves and the dew on them made them shimmer. Vines, mud, mulch, and grass were everywhere you stepped. It would have been a beautiful place had it not been, for the graves, the fog, and the current situation. The Angles must have been hiding because the statues were gone as far as the group could see.

The Two Jedi and the Senator stuck together. The Doctor noticed that he, Amy, and Rory, were a lot like the three. Two together, one, obviously the friend. Rory and Amy walked in last.

Amy was still shaking a bit and Rory was holding her hand. The Doctor walked over as a clone trooper started giving out teams. The Doctor walked over to Amy who was looking around nervously.

The Doctor looked at her and Rory let her go, allowing the Doctor to put his hands on her shoulder. As they looked at each other, he was reminded of her first encounter with the Angels. The Doctor tried to shake off the memory. Tried.

''I don't want to be here,'' she muttered.

''I know you don't. If you want to, you and Rory can go back at through the-''

The creaking of the gates shut behind him caused the Doctor to spin around. The gates closed and the group went silent. Even the clone who was giving out orders. The Doctor ran towards the gate.

The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the gates, but it didn't work. Anakin was beside him in moments. A figure in a brown cloak, with hood on his head, concealing his face, walked in front of them on the other side of the gate.

'_'_That won't work,'' a cruel voice said from the cloak.

''Dooku,'' Anakin muttered.

''A _what_,'' the Doctor asked.

The figure chuckled, removing its hood. It was an older male who must have been in his sixties. He had cruel brown eyes and a pale complexion. He had snow white hair that matched his beard and he wore a dark brown suit under his light brown cloak.

''And you must be the famous Doctor,'' the man said, nodding towards the Doctor.

''How do you know who I am,'' the Doctor snapped, inspecting the man.

''Your _friends_ the Daleks have told me much about you. And may I say, the time travel is impressive,'' the man said.

The Doctor glared at the man. The Daleks were working with the stranger. And they never played well with others. _Ever_. The man just smirked.

''Oh, really? Did they mention they seek to destroy every race that isn't Dalek, or did that not come up in your lovely little chat over tea,'' the Doctor asked.

''Oh, it did. But they won't hurt us as long as we give them what they want,'' the man responded, amused.

''And what do they want,'' Anakin asked.

''The Doctor. So enjoy the party with the Angles. I will be seeing the you and the Doctor very soon, Skywalker,'' the man said as he slipped into the shadows.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) Please review **


	6. Trap Part One, Gone

**So here's the first part of the Trap chapter series. Okay, Okay, I know it's been ten days since I updated but I WON'T TAKE THAT LONG OF A BREAK AGAIN! I SWEAR ON FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD! And a special shout out to LadyStar10, since I can't PM you, who put me as her favorite author on her page. That was so awesome to see and I really appreciate it. And for all of you who gave me 365 hits on this story in this month alone, thank you so much for that as well. Ummm, I don't know how long the trap series will be in here or the Angels so here goes the story. Oh, and before you start reading this one little tip I should mention... don't blink.  
**

Naboo Main Graveyard

The Doctor walked back to Amy and Rory with.

''What happened,'' Rory asked.

''Well,'' the Doctor began,''We met a friend of Anakin's here, who was also a friend of the Daleks, who apparently, are sort of friends with the Angels. And it seems that they have all tag teamed up to make sure I don't leave this universe.''

''O..K,'' Rory said, not fully understanding.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

''Bad people want Doc dead. Bad people teamed up and put Doc in a trap to try and get Doc. Bad people are stupid because apparently they still don't know that you shouldn't put me in a trap,'' the Doctor said slowly.

''Oh,'' Rory said.

Amy pursed her lips.

''So we can't get out of here,'' Rory said.

The Doctor knocked on Rory's head with his fist.

''Hello! If we could get out of here, do you think I would tell you it's a trap,'' the Doctor asked.

Rory lowered his head a little.

''All righty then,'' Amy said,''Looks like we have to fight our way out.''

Rory and the Doctor looked a her. They were both a bit surprised at her comment.

''These our the Weeping Angels. How are we supposed to-'' Rory began.

''I'm not sure, but those clone people have those blaster gunny things. Maybe that'll do some damage,'' the Doctor said.

Amy looked around.

''Where did that Anakin fellow go,'' she asked.

''He went to go find his girlfriend and the other guy with the weird name,'' the Doctor said.

''Alone,'' Amy asked, concerned.

''Yes, Pond. Of course he was alone. Why does it matter so mu-,'' the Doctor said.

Amy nodded her head and the Doctor's eyes widened. The Doctor was bouncing on his feet with his Sonic in hand moments later.

''Right, well, yes. That's bad, okay. Well, come along Ponds,'' the Doctor said running in a northern direction.

Amy grabbed Rory's hand and they ran after the Doctor.

''Anakin,'' the Doctor yelled.

''Glowy sword guy,'' Rory yelled.

The Doctor stopped running and turned on his heals to face Rory. Rory looked at him panting as Amy an next to them.

'''Glowy sword guy?' Really,'' the Doctor said.

Rory started to stutter a bit. He was staring at the Doctor wide eyed.

''Doctor,'' Amy said.

''Not now, Pond. 'Glowy stick guy?' Why don't you just call me a super screwdriver guy since you';ve already given the other guy a nick name. And for the record, his name's Ana-''

''Doctor, turn around,'' Amy said.

''What Amelia? What is so bloody impor- Yahhh!'' the Doctor exclaimed as he turned on his heels.

A Weeping Angel had appeared out of no where baring it's teeth at him. The Doctor fell over, onto the ground in shock.

''Well where the bloody hell did that come from,'' the Doctor said, staring at the Angel.

''While you were ranting at Rory about names, it crept up behind you,'' Amy said, annoyed.

The Doctor stood up, straightened his suit and fixed his bow tie.

''Yes well, thank you, Ponds,'' the Doctor said.

Amy and Rory nodded as a loud boom filled the air. It startled the three and they all feel down to the surface below as the felt the waves of, what seemed to be, an explosion. When they glanced around again, the Angel was gone... And so was Amy.

Rory glanced around frantically for his wife.

''Amy,'' he yelled, stumbling up from the ground.

The Doctor looked around, anxiously. Amy had been taken. He pushed himself of the ground. The good news is, he knew that she hadn't been killed. The bad news is she had been kidnapped by the Angels.

''Oh God,'' Rory said,''Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.''

''Rory, calm down. She's still alive,'' the Doctor said as he brushed himself off again.

''Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down,'' Rory yelled.

Rory hardly ever yelled. He only did when he was really, _really_, angry, or upset, or both.

''Yes, Rory. Calming down would be good. We need to find the others, make sure they haven't been kidnapped too,'' the Doctor said looking towards the sky.

''And what about Amy,'' Rory exclaimed.

''She'll have to wait,'' the Doctor said.

''What,'' Rory was back to yelling again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly.

''She's not the big picture here. She's not our top priority,'' the Doctor said.

Rory tapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor turned and Rory punched him in the face like he had all those years ago in the desert.

''SHE'S MY TOP PRIORITY, YOU BOW TIE WEARING _BLOKE_,'' Rory yelled.

The Doctor pushed himself off the ground and got into Rory's face.

''Are you angry, Rory Williams,'' the Doctor yelled.

''Yes,'' Rory yelled back.

''Do you feel like you could shoot down all the Angels down to hell, searching for your wife?''

''Yes.''

''Excellent,'' the Doctor said, pulling something out of his jacket.

The Doctor handed Rory a gun he had seen some of the soldiers here use.

''Now get to shooting,'' the Doctor said, taking out his Sonic and running forward.

Rory looked wide eyed at the object and the Doctor ran backwards towards him.

''And I forgot to mention, if you ever insult my bow tie again, I'll make your life so miserable, even Amy won't like you anymore,'' the Doctor muttered,''Now come along.''

**Tatooine Outskirts Tardis Crash Sight **

River Song had successfully lifted the Tardis back up and was working on the counsel inside. She moved around the circular control panel, hooking wires together and pressing buttons.

She pulled two wires under the monitor screen and wired them together. As soon as the wires touched each other, the screen lit up. The image was just a bunch of wavy, gray and black lines.

''Hello,'' River yelled at the screen,''Hello, can you hear me?''

The screen didn't clear, but River didn't need to see to recognize what she heard.

''Exterminate,'' came loud and clear through the screen.

Then, the screen went dead again.

River closed her eyes tightly.

_My love, Mummy, Daddy, please, for the love that is all good and holy... be safe,_ she thought.

**So here's the chapter. You like? Review, but if I get any flames, I'll send Anakin Skywalker after you with a glowy sword. No, but please no flames. Constructive Critcism is welcome, but you don't like it when people flame your stories, so please don't flame mine. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Trap Part Two, Betrayal

**So here's the next chapter of Stardis. Hope it doesn't dissapoint. **

**''Brace yourself for all will pay, help is on the way,'' Les Friction, World On Fire  
**

Sepratist Ship In Orbit Over Naboo

Amy woke up very dizzy with her head throbbing. Her hands were behind her back chained to a pole. As Amy's senses were restored, she noticed she was in a cell room. She also notice that she was not alone. Her hands brushed up against another set of hands.

''Hello,'' she whispered.

''Amy,'' a masculine voice asked.

_Anakin!_

Amy sighed in relief. At least she knew the person. It would have been akward as hell if she hadn't.

''Thank goodness it's you,'' Anakin said,''I wasn't sure who was there.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

''Didn't you see them put me in,'' she asked.

''No. Blindfolded,'' he said.

Amy turned her head to see that he was indeed, blindfolded.

''So what now,'' she asked, putting her back against the pole in aggravation.

''We plan escape,'' Anakin said.

Amy smirked to herself. This was going to be quite a wild ride.

Naboo Graveyard

''Padme, have you seen Anakin,'' Obi-wan asked, jumping down from the stone hill he had been standing on.

She sighed and shook her head.

''No. I'm worried about him. No ones heard from him since he went to talk to the Doctor,'' she said.

It was obvious she was very upset about it. The few clones that were with them were Commander Cody, Captain Rex and their men. They were close to Anakin and Obi-wan, seeing as how they were their personal units.

Suddenly, shots of blast fire were heard close to them. All the clones, and Padme, cocked their blasters. Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber. They aimed towards the large leaves, which were now rustling.

Two men fell into the fray just then. The Doctor and Rory. The Doctor looked up at the stunned group, who were still pointing their weapons at the pair.

''Oy, I'm not a droid, put those things away,'' the Doctor said.

Everyone did and Padme ran towards the as they got up.

''Where's Anakin,'' she asked.

The Doctor looked at her, then glanced at Obi-wan. When the two men's eyes met, Obi-wan sighed and hung his head.

''He was captured along with Amy. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do to prevent it,'' the Doctor said searching her eyes.

She turned pale, but nodded.

''We will get them back, though,'' Rory said.

Rex looked up at Obi-wan and the Doctor who were standing side by side.

''So.. what do we do now, General,'' he asked.

''We survive and find Anakin and Amy,'' Obi-wan said.

''No disrespect, General, but, we don't even know where they are. How are we supposed to find them,'' Cody asked.

''We will,'' Rex said.

''Yeah? And what if we don't,'' Cody snapped back.

The two clones were glaring at each other with intensity now.

''We will find them after we get out of here, now stop arguing. It won't solve anything,'' the Doctor said, examining Cody.

Cody huffed and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cody pulled out his portable holo-communicator. A blue image of Darth Sidious pulled up. Cody knelt down.

''How does the plan go so far, Commander,'' Sidious asked.

''Good, my lord. The Republic forces suspect nothing,'' he said.

''And what of our guests?''

Cody hesitated. He thought back to how the Doctor had watched him.

''I... think the Doctor may suspect something,'' he said.

The Sith took this into consideration for a moment.

''Very well, there is nothing he can do. We have his friend, so his hands will be tied even if he does try something. You are doing very well. If you keep this up, you will be a General someday. Soon the Republic will fall and Order 66 will be executed,'' the Sith lord said, as he hung up.

Cody smirked and put on his helmet, unaware that he wouldn't live to see the day he would become a Sepratist General, for death circles around those who are evil like a vulture and it's prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike and when it does, your fates sealed, and there's no escape.

Meanwhile

The Doctor watched as the clone disappeared, and then walked over to Obi-wan.

''May I speak to you in private,'' the Doctor asked.

The Jedi Master nodded and they walked a little bit away from the group. They were still in eye sight.

The Doctor dropped his voice as he started to talk.

''I think that clone's up to something,'' the Doctor said.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

''And why do you suspect that?''

''Look, you can't deny that it's odd, that a man who has been with the pair of you, fought with the pair of you, and risked his neck for the pair of you, suddenly gives up? That makes no sense. Loyal men always stick with their Generals,'' the Doctor said.

Obi-wan stroked his beard and turned back to the clearing, were he could see Cody watching them intently. The Doctor raised both his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' manner as Obi-wan looked back at him.

''You make a good point, but we can't afford to turn on each other, not now. We'll deal with him later,'' Obi-wan said.

The Jedi started to walk away, but the Doctor grabbed his arm.

''If we don't deal with the problem now, there might not be a later to deal with it,'' the Doctor said meeting the other man's eyes.

Ob-wan looked back at Cody who was cleaning his gun and glaring at the Doctor. Could he really trust the clone, or did the Commander who he had fought with for over four years, a man who he trusted to have his back, really want him dead? Obi-wan tried to shake off the thought, but he just couldn't.

**Wow that was WAY longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, that's what happens when I listen to music. I deas just flow out. So hope you enjoyed. And *cough* review *cough*. I actually have a cough right so I guess that note fits**


	8. Author's Note Important

**Hi guys! So for all of you who were expecting a new chapter I'm really REALLY sorry but I've got good news. After a very long haitus this story will be updated in late November early December. All of my data for the story was erased so I'm having a very hard time rewriting everything. So sorry. But for all who want a sneak peek, PM me and let me know. **


End file.
